


Emiya

by RedFanboi



Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dogboy Ritsuka Fujimaru, M/M, Romani appears for like a minute, anyways I hope you enjoy, fluffy kinda, i don't know how to tag well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Ritsuka summons a servant, and it turns out to be the Archer from the Fuyuki singularity.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, Gawain | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Emiya

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is the next work in the series. Heh, I finished quicker than expected. Hope you all enjoy.

It was finally the Afternoon after the hell that was the Fuyuki Singularity, the Doggo Yawned, having just woke up after passing out from exhaustion the Night before. "Was that all a dream?" Ritsuka asked himself, one ear flattened on his head, while he pondered whether or not it was one amazing Sci-fi dream or reality, but his thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door.

"Master, it's Mash and Sir Gawain, can we come in?" Mash said through the door.

Nope, not a dream. He had literally both met, and even kissed a Knight from the Arthurian Legend yesterday...! He blushed just thinking about it... "Come in, Mashu! Gawain!" He barked happily.

The door slid open, and they entered with a third person trailing behind them. "Hey, kiddo. I thought I'd help you all with your future journeys! I may still be a Caster, but I swear to be as helpful as I can!" Cú said.

"Caster! When did you get here?!?" Ritsuka jumped out of bed, clad in only a T-Shirt and his Boxers, and hugged the Caster he had thought he might never see again. He looked up at the Caster, still hugging him, with sparkling eyes. "We really made a good impression on you, didn't we Caster?" The pooch laughed heartily.

"Master, please put some pants on, there's a woman in the room." Gawain somewhat whispered.

Ritsuka went pale. "R-Right! I apologize you had to see me like this Mashu!!! I was just excited, and I usually just sleep like this anyways!" The doggo stammered.

"Hahahaha! Never get enough of it, thankfully we are both contracted to one another now!" Cú laughed while Ritsuka went hopping, trying to get a pair of blue jeans on.

"Thank you Master, I appreciate the thought, but I really don't mind." Mash said.

"Yeah, but it's improper and weird...!" He whined.

Gawain chuckled at his flustered Master, Ritsuka really did have strong morals, how lucky he is to have such a Master. He patted Ritsuka's head to comfort his Master. "It's alright Master, we all make mistakes, and rush into things sometimes." Gawain frowned, he reminded himself of a bitter memory.. "Tch..!" He gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong, Saber?" His Master asked. "You alright there, Saber?" Caster also asked.

"It's nothing... I just remembered a bitter memory from near the end of my life... It's nothing." He assured his Master, damn.. If he ever saw Sir Lancelot ever again....! No.. It was his carelessness that led to both his, and his King's death.

"Do you want to talk about it, Gawain...?" His adorable Master asked, pouting at his Saber.

"No, Master. I wouldn't want to depress you with things like this, I would be more than willing to tell you other stories though, should it come down to it, and it's necessary, I'll tell you." Gawain said, giving his Master a sad smile.

"..A-all right.. But please, if you ever feel like talking about it, please tell me...!" The hound pouted, ears flattening to his head.

"I promise." His Sun Knight said, "Should I ever need to, or feel like the pain is bringing me down."

"That really sucks, Saber. You have my Condolences, but my Story didn't exactly have the happiest ending either.." Caster winced as he thought about Medb, and what she did to him...

"Ah, I know a thing or two about the Arthurian Legend.. I'm well versed in History, somewhat at least. I won't bring anything up though, I know it must be painful.." Mash frowned.

"Hey, is everyone in here?" Doctor Romani stuck his head in the door. "It's time for the Morning Briefing." The Doctor said, Romani was a dorky, yet reliable man. Yet, there was something about him that just screamed... Strange.

"Oh, yes. That's right, forgive us Doctor Romani! We were all just talking for a minute." Mash apologized.

"It's fine, Mash. Just please, make sure everyone, including all the Staff is at the meeting." He eyed Ritsuka's Servants with Expectation. "That also goes for Servants, heroes like yourselves deserve to know what the hell is going on." He then went to where the briefing would take place.

"Well, let's get going too!" Ritsuka said, running and pulling Gawain and Mashu with him. "Come on Caster! We can't let the Doctor wait forever! What if he starts talking to Magi Mari?!?"

"Ugh..." Caster sighed, running After his Master.

...

They made it to the briefing, and listened to Romani's Dramatic, and motivational speech. You never would have expected something like that come from him..

"You did good, Doctor! That was an amazing speech, I would have expected something like this from a person like you!" Ritsuka and Mash said.

"Thanks, but why do I also feel offended..!" Romani smiled. "Ritsuka, I have a gift for you, please take it."

Romani handed three gems to Ritsuka. "What are these for?" The puppy asked.

"They're called Saint Quartz. They are used for Heroic Spirit summoning, if we are to restore Humanity, we need all the allies we can get, so please, use Chaldea's Summoning System, Fate, as much as you like. You will need Saint Quartz to use it though." Romani replied.

"Thank you Doctor!! I'll try it now, come on guys! Let's summon me a servant!" Ritsuka ran in the direction of the Summoning room, servants in tow.

When finally in the Summoning room, he had some of the Staff teach him how it works, and began the Summoning process. The orbs began swirling in a Circle, and a Gold Wave of Light surrounded the Area. A strong servant guaranteed, good. "I wonder who we'll meet guys!" Ritsuka said, eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

The light dissipated, and there stood a vaguely familiar face... "Servant, Archer. I am the Counter-Guardian said to be the embodiment of all of the World's Justice!" The Archer then got a good look at his surroundings. "I assume you are my Master?" He looked at Ritsuka, "Mind explaining the ears and tail?" 

The shadow Archer from Fuyuki is standing in front of them, but without the mist! Like Gawain, he's quite handsome, Cú has good taste in men it seems. But at the last question, he realized he hadn't had the time to tell Gawain yet either, and Gawain specifically asked to hear the story when they got back to Chaldea!! Crap. "Ah, of course. You're the Shadow Archer from Fuyuki? I didn't catch your true name there. We'll talk about me after we get you settled into Chaldea, I had promised someone else that I'd tell them the story about these too." He gestured at his ears, "I had just forgotten and hadn't had the time." Looking at his shocked Saber, who like the Caster and Shielder next to him was staring at the Archer.

"Very well, Master. And I'm afraid I cannot recall ever meeting you, and I always recall my memories of Holy Grail Wars, but if you say I was a Shadow, it makes sense then, I was technically dead." He then saw the shocked Cú. "Lancer, what's with the hood and Staff?" He asked his annoying blue comrade.

"Oh, about that, Archer. This version of me is a Caster. I must say, it's very nice to see you again." Cú gave a sly grin to the Archer.

"Eh...?" The Archer said, not sure why Caster is looking at him like that. He then noticed the other servants.

Upon being noticed, Gawain introduced himself. "I am Gawain, A Saber Class Servant and Knight of the Round." 

"So you are one of Artoria's Knights..." The Archer gave a Smile reminiscent of his younger self, if he had looked into a mirror just then, he'd want to punch himself silly. "It's a pleasure to meet you then. I look forward to working with you, just so you know, she may or may not have made me an honorary Knight of sorts once upon a time.. I wasn't actually Knighted, but in Life, I was her Master in a Holy Grail War." The Archer reached out his hand to offer Gawain a Handshake, which the Saber accepted hesitantly, still a little shocked. 

Wait... That didn't make sense in Gawain's head. Wasn't Archer an Enemy Servant of his King? "Were you not an Enemy of my King in said War?" He asked.

"Yes and No. I was summoned into the timeline in which I had lived as a third rate Mage."  
...

Archer spent hours pouring out information to Gawain and his Master about his life, saying only the things necessary to clear up confusion, as well as reuniting with Cú, bantering for a while.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you of all people Lancer... I mean Caster! We can barely stand one another, I mean.."

"I know what you mean, Emiya. There's also that thing about me almost killing you back when you were human-" Cú said, getting interrupted.

"Shut up, that would have been a good thing-" Emiya said, smug smirk and all, how can he be so happy about dying?

"I beg to differ, Archer. If you had managed to kill your younger self, there is always that chance that we wouldn't be able to talk right now, yeah?" Cú reasoned.

"Again, that would have been a good thing. My goal was to erase my existence as a heroic spirit-" Archer said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone listening in screamed in shock.

"I'm not saying anything more than that, now, about that room Master?" Emiya stated.

"Y-yes, of course! But wouldn't Artoria be sad if you were completely gone?" The hound asked, he was kinda stiff from the shock out of what came out of Emiya's mouth.

"Yes, and no. I cannot say for sure, she prefers my younger self, they became more or less best friends." Archer said.

...

Ritsuka purposefully put Cú and Emiya in a room together, they deserved to be together because they seem to have a lot of history, even if he had to put up with Emiya going total Tsundere, and trying to reason that there are plenty of empty rooms, why put him with someone he can hardly stand? Well, that's obvious, your Master is doing you a solid in the long run Emiya.

...

"Master, are you sure they won't try to kill one another?" His Platinum Saber asked.

"They will, and they'll become even closer from it, probably. Cú himself said he liked Emiya, so..." The young Master said, hugging onto his Saber.

Gawain somewhat blushed from all this contact, damn, his Master loved physical touch. "Perhaps you're right. Hopefully they don't actually kill one another though.." Gawain said, hugging his Master back. He wasn't about to lie, he did like the physical touches from his Master too.

Ritsuka was able to summon another Servant, a trustworthy one at that. He was very happy about it, another day another friend. He spent the rest of the day messing around and cuddling with Gawain, much to the Saber's dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, my poor gay soul had to throw in the cuddling at the end. Also, please comment, regardless if it is to critique and to help improve me, or something about the fic you thought was cute, your comments is the fuel that will keep me writing this series!


End file.
